


Full Combo

by zakipoop



Category: Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakipoop/pseuds/zakipoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is almost done with a full 3EX song on LLSIF MedFes, but is interrupted by Tsukishima, and it continues from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Combo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first time writing an actual thing, so its not the best, but I hope you enjoy!  
> it's actually just filled with kurotsukki and plenty of weeb. what can i say, love live is my (love) life!!

Kuroo tensed but grinned when the album cover came up, showing with it the song title. He was in the zone, having full combo-d his two previous EXPERT songs Strawberry Trapper and Zurui no Magnetic Today. _**'You can do this, Tetsu. C'mon. C'mon.'**_ He thought to himself.

_~La-La μ'sical night! Odore Do Re Mi Fa sonna fuu ni yorokobi ga tsutawatte, bokura wa egao de hitotsu ni naru!~_

Kuroo hummed along to the chorus of the short song, seemingly pleased that none of his perfect lock cards had been activated, meaning that he was actually doing well and not losing.

~ _La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore tokiyo onegai konya o eien ni kizamitainda yo. Aa… kimi wa dou dai?~_  
_~μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide, kimi to boku no ashiato!~_

512 COMBO stared back at him in orange print before the next song started.

The familiar opening tugged at his heartstrings. 'Ah,' he thought. 'The movie was so emotional.'

_~SUNNY DAY SONG, SUNNY DAY SONG takaku tobi agare, donna koto mo norikoe rareru ki ga suru yo!~  
~SUNNY DAY SONG, SUNNY DAY SONG kuchi zusamu toki wa. Ashita e no kitai ga fukurande ii kimochi!~_

Kuroo sang along, wanting nothing more than to stick a peace sign in the air and follow the PV that was playing in his mind.

_~SUNNY DAY Wow! Sun power!~_

As he neared the 1000 COMBO score, his heart started beating out of control.  
He sent out a mental thank you to KLab for giving him the new Umi Little Devil UR. And all his other perfect lock cards.

The next song started, and Kuroo prepared himself for the last song. 

_~Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made. Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou!~_

Kuroo hummed along as he repeatedly slammed his fingers down on the screen, mentally cursing the beatmap to have so many easy but annoying noted rhythms. It made the MedFes a thousand times more stressful.

_~Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou. Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story!  
Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda. Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda!~_

Kuroo sang along to the chorus. He loved it. It was so cool and idol-like and attractive. As he sang, he thought about how pretty his pure cards were.

_~Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde. Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story!~_

As the song neared its end and his combo was slowly creeping towards an S rank, Kuroo held his breath. A million thoughts ran through his head.  
__**'C'mon Devil Umichan UR grant me your powers'**  
**'Tetsu you've FCed this song so many times you can do this'**  
**'Bro your 134 Rank ain't for show!'**  
**'Holy shit, fairy Umi is super cute. God, devil Umi is super cute. Fuck, I'm such a fangirl. Fanboy??'  
**'omgomgomg I'm gonna do this'****

_~Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… Ki-~_

"Kuroo, I'm home!" The blonde boy throws himself onto couch next to his boyfriend, ready to rant about his terrible office job, when-  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK KEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kuroo throws his tablet across the other end of the couch where it bounces off some cushions and onto the carpet, probably cracking the screen protector but Kuroo couldn't care less. He turned to glare at his boyfriend (who looked extremely confused and scared) before getting up and lowkey raging.

Tsukishima stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds before picking up the tablet from the floor. He looked at the screen and its statistics, before his eyes grew wide and he burt out laughing - the laugh only Kuroo heard rarely - which caused said man to stop grunting for a while to stare dumbly at his cackling boyfriend with a shocked and overly happy expression, before fully assessing the situation and switching back to his grumpy-angry combination, pacing up and down from the kitchen to the bedroom groaning and grumbling incomprehensible phrases with Tsukishima still cackling in the background, now sprawled out across the sofa length.

The screen had shown in detailed white and pink Kuroo's statistics from the previous game he had played. A very high combo, a large number of PERFECTs, a decent amount of GREATs and 1 single GOOD. Needless to say that was what drove Kuroo mad.

Tsukishima watched his boyfriend for a while before getting up and grabbing the slightly shorter man by the waist and spinning him around, burying his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck, inhaling his smell of their mint shampoo faintly laced with sweat, peppering kisses all over, mumbling little "I'm sorry"s in between. Kuroo, weak, stopped complaining and simply enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend's lips against his skin. When Tsukishima pulled back, Kuroo was covering his face with his hands, but Tsukishima could see the blush that tinted his ears red. Kuroo removed his hands and glared when Tsukishima chuckled, before kissing him, sweet and slow.

Kissing Tsukishima always made him slightly weak at the knees. Tsukishima, to him, always felt like home. Kuroo's thoughts dissolve whenever they locked lips, and everything else became irrelevant. He kissed Tsukishima with feeling and felt him do the same, the love pouring out of them equally in waves. Tsukishima constantly tasted like the lipbalm Kuroo bought for him. Minty, with a hint of strawberry, and completely delicious.

When they broke apart, Kuroo kept his eyes closed, choosing to rest his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. Before Kuroo could start grumbling again, Tsukishima quickly voiced his (unapologetic) apology. 

"Sorry, babe. But are you sure you only got one good? You rarely do so well in MedFes." He paused, seemingly thinking, before fake-gasping, and "maybe, perhaps, you bought perfect lock?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just naturally talented. Don't be jealous. Also, my pure team has plenty of perfect lock cards, why would I need to buy it? Of course I only got one good. Why did you have to walk in right at that moment and deprive me of my full combo? It would have been the first in a while." Kuroo cried.

"Ah, is that so. Well," Tsukishima said, continuing before Kuroo could interrupt him. "I'm making dinner tonight, right? What do you want?"

Kuroo perked up. "Ohoho? Really? Yay!" He said, completely forgetting about his combo being broken at the mention of food. 

_**'Crisis avoided smoothly,'**_ Tsukishima thought, smirking, as he made his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!  
> and in case you were wondering, Kuroo is playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, a rhythm game by kLab which I am totally obsessed with. MedFes is short form for Medley Festival, which combines 1~3 songs of varying difficulty for you to play ^.^ 
> 
> the songs that Kuroo played were :  
> -Mi wa U'sic no Mi  
> -SUNNY DAY SONG  
> -KiRa KiRa Sensation
> 
> once again, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
